


[Banner & Wallpaper] Bait

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Cover art & wallpaper for the fic 'Bait' by jane_x80 for the NCIS 2016 Bang





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228812) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Note: tags are only for the art, please check tags on fic before reading.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
